Tsuna and Trio Stalker
by NTheYaoiLoverz
Summary: Kehidupan Tsuna berubah total semenjak masuk SMP. Dimulai bertemu dengan tiga kakak kelas yang ternyata seorang STALKER! Tsuna kerepotan harus mengurus trio stalker yang tinggal di rumahnya! Bagaimana Tsuna harus menghadapinya? OOC, GaJe, TYPO! Hehe, covernya aku gambar sendiri. nggak di scan sih, maaf berantakan


N: Ciaossu _readers_. Aku author baru di fic KHR. Dan ini adalah, _my first fic _KHR. Semoga kalian suka. Aku berharap fic-ku disukai orang-orang meskipun fic-ku GAJE.

Tsuna : #baca naskah. Ya ampun, baru juga fic pertama, udah romance aja genrenya. Rated T pula. Dan apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku harus jadi korban uke yang pertama kali? Dipasangin sama tiga orang lagi! Bakar aja nih naskah!

N : AAAHHH! STOP TSU-CHAN! JANGAN DIBAKAR! BUTUH WAKTU BERMINGGU-MINGGU FIC INI BISA JADI!

Tsuna : Kalau begitu, ganti pairnya. Ogah banget aku dipasangin sama tiga orang sekaligus.

N : Eh, mau gimana lagi. Udah terlanjur bikin. Gak bisa diubah sama sekali.

Giotto,Hibari,Mukuro : Terima saja nasibmu. N tidak bakal mau ngerubah pair favoritnya. _N 'kan fujoshi berat_ #dalam hati

Tsuna : Ikh, aku gak mau masuk TeKaPe.

N : Banyak omong lu. Udah masuk TeKaPe sana. #dorong Tsuna masuk TeKaPe. Dan kalian bertiga jangan bengong di situ saja. Sana masuk. Dan lakukan akting kalian SEBAGUS mungkin. Nanti kukasih hadiah kalau akting kalian bagus. 'Kalau' ya.

Giotto,Hibari,Mukuro : Ok deh.

N : Karena saya tidak terlalu mahir dalam percintaan (lagipula gak pernah pacaran, jadi gak tahu apa-apa), _gomen_ kalau kisah cintanya super duper GAJE.

* * *

**Tsuna and Trio Stalker**

**Disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira. Kalau punya saya, bisa-bisa jadi anime ter-GaJe sejagat raya**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : G27, 1827, 6927**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Kehidupan Tsuna berubah total semenjak masuk SMP. Dimulai bertemu dengan tiga kakak kelas yang ternyata seorang STALKER! Tsuna kerepotan harus mengurus trio stalker yang tinggal di rumahnya! Bagaimana Tsuna harus menghadapinya?**

**SUPER GaJe, TYPO, OOC BANGET!, DLL**

* * *

**#Target 1 : **

Sebelum aku memulai cerita, perkenalkan, namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kalian bisa memanggilku Tsuna. Umurku 15 tahun. Tinggiku 157 cm, beratku 46,5 kg (author : WHOT! LEBIH RINGAN DARIKU! PADAHAL TINGGINYA SAMA!). Aku lahir tanggal 14 Oktober. Dan aku bersekolah di SMP Namimori yang terkenal elit. Entah karena apa orang '_dame'_ sepertiku bisa masuk sekolah elit seperti ini. Dan aku tidak peduli, meski cukup mengagetkanku. Ok, cukup segini perkenalannya.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolahku. Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Gokudera dan Yamamoto, kedua sahabat sudah pulang duluan karena ada urusan. Makanya aku pulang sendiri. Sebenarnya sih, aku takut pulang sendiri, karena jalan yang kulewati sangatlah sepi. Mobil, motor, hewan, bahkan orang pun sangat jarang kelihatan. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah sama sekali. Yang jelaslah, jalan ini udah sempit, gelap, bau, seram lagi. Tapi untuk mempercepat perjalananku menuju rumah, aku terpaksa melewati jalan ini. Yah, dengan memberanikan diri tentunya.

Tiba-tiba saja, perutku berbunyi dengan lantangnya. Sangat kedengaran karena suasana disini sangat sepi. Ah iya, aku ingat. Tadi saat istirahat siang aku nggak makan. Pantas saja aku lapar sekarang. Kulangkah kakiku dengan cepat menuju rumah. Ingin cepat-cepat memakan cemilan di rumah. Disela-sela perjalananku, entah darimana aku mencium wangi kue yang sangat enak. Aaahh, perutku yang sudah sedari tadi lapar tambah lapar saja.

"Darimana asal wangi kue ini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri (bego). Aku mengikuti wangi kue ini, mencari tahu darimana asalnya.

Setelah mencari beberapa menit, akhirnya aku menemukan juga asal wangi kue ini. Kini, sebuah cafe megah ada di hadapanku. Aku takjub melihat cafe yang ada di hadapanku. Cafe yang sangat indah dan megah. Aku heran, baru pertama kali aku melihat cafe disini. Jelaslah aku heran, masa ada orang yang membangun cafe sebagus ini di tempat sesepi ini. Mana ada orang yang tahu ada cafe disini. Seumur hidup aku melewati jalan ini, baru pertama kali aku melihat cafe ini. Apa ini baru dibangun? Tapi kapan? Ah sudahlah. Aku pusing memikirkannya.

"_Nuvole e Nebbia_?" gumanku saat melihat nama cafe tersebut. Aneh, cafe bagus-bagus kayak gini kok dikasih nama kayak gitu. Namanya sangat tidak sesuai dengan cafenya. Apa yang dipikirkan orang yang punya cafe ini ya? Apa masa hidupnya sangat suram ya? Sampai-sampai ngasih nama kayak gitu? Tragis banget. Aku jadi pengen lihat orang yang mempunyai cafe ini.

Kruyyyyyyuuuuuuukkkkk

Perutku berbunyi dengan lantang lagi. Aaahh, malunya. Padahal aku sendirian, tapi tetap saja merasa malu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku harus malu. Tidak kuat menahan rasa lapar lagi, aku akhirnya masuk ke cafe itu. Daripada perutku berbunyi terus. Bisa gawat kalau perutku bunyi di tengah jalan. Bisa-bisa orang-orang ketawa mendengarnya. Itu akan jadi aibku seumur hidup.

Krieeeeekkk

Aku membuka pintu cafe dengan perlahan-lahan lalu masuk. Setelah masuk, aku menutup pintu cafe dengan pelan. Dalamnya agak gelap, tapi aku masih melihat isi ruangan tersebut. Aku hanya dapat terpaku dengan pemandangan yang ada di depanku sekarang. Dalamnya sangat megah, luas, dan sejuk. Wangi-wangi kue, kopi, dan bisa sangat menusuk. Benar-benar cafe kelas tinggi.

"_Benvenuto al nostro caffe._"

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara baritone yang mengetuk indera pendengaranku. Aku menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Kulihat dua orang di dekat kasir. Satu orang lagi duduk di meja pembeli dan satu orang lagi berdiri di sebelah orang yang duduk di meja tamu. Ruangan ini agak gelap, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajaha mereka dengan jelas. Orang yang berdiri tadi, perlahan-lahan mendekatiku. Setelah dia cukup dekat, aku mulai bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Setelah dia berdiri tepan di hapadanku, aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Cowok bersurai hitam, bola matanya berwarna biru besi. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam, aku agak takut melihat tatapannya. Tangan kanannya memegang buku 'menu-menu makanan'. Sepertinya dia seorang pelayan. Dan dibahu kirinya ada burung kecil yang bertengger. Hey, kenapa ada burung disitu? Ah, palingan peliharannya. Cuekin saja soal burung itu.

Tapi, satu komentar yang hanya bisa kukatakan saat melihat cowok itu adalah...

_Keren..._

Ok, meskipun sesama cowok, kuakui cowok yang ada di hapadanku sangat keren. Meskipun dia terlihat dingin, tapi justru itulah yang menarik dari cowok ini. Lupakan burung kecil yang bertengger di bahunya itu. Coba kalu dia tersenyum, aku yakin cewek-cewek pasti bakal pingsan dengan darah yang bersimbah dari hidung mereka. Hey, cowok secakep ini jarang ditemukan lho di Namimori. _So,_ pasti pemandangan yang kulihat sangatlah langka bukan?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" suara baritonenya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sedari tadi melamun terus. Maklum, terlalu terpaku dengan pemandangan langka di depanku. Eits, tapi jangan salah paham. Aku tidak gay ya. Aku masih normal.

"Ti-tidak kok. aku hanya takjub melihat wajahmu." Jawabku agak gugup. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Memangnya wajahku kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Wa-wajahmu keren banget sih. Sesama laki-laki aku jadi iri melihatmu." Jawabku langsung.

"Keren katamu?" cowok itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia agak kaget begitu aku mendengar aku bilang dia keren. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Ya ampun, sesuai dugaanku. Dia tambah keren kalau tersenyum. Aku jadi deg-degan melihat wajah kerennya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku heran. Memangnya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu ya?

"Nggak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tertawa saja. Soalnya kau bilang aku keren." Jawab cowok itu. masih tertawa kecil tentunya.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Kau memang keren kok. Aku berkata jujur." Jawaku dengan yakin. Lagipula dia memang keren. Untuk apa aku bohong. Gak ada gunanya aku berbohong. Apalagi sama orang yang baru saja kukenal.

Tawa cowok itu berhenti setelah aku selesai bicara. Dia menatapku dengan serius. Aku jadi grogi ditatap begitu. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ya? Tanpa kusadari, cowok itu semakin mendekatiku. Masih tetap menatapku tentunya. Aduh, aku jadi tambah grogi nih. kualihkan pandanganku ke sampaing. Berusaha melihat apa pun kecuali cowok yang ada di hadapanku.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" aku mengerjapkan mataku. Eeehh... tadi dia nanya apa? Namaku? Masa sih? Untuk apa dia menanyakan namaku? (author: banyak nanya kamu Tsu-_chan_)

"Jangan buat aku mengulang pertanyaanku. Kau benar-benar tidak dengar?" tanya dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Hie! A-aku benar-benar gak dengar. Bisa tolong ulangi?" aku mengeluarkan 'hie'-ku yang biasa ku teriakkan kalau lagi kaget atau pun takut. Aku meminta tolong seraya membungkukkan badanku. Aku takut melihat tatapan sinisnya. Wajah kerennya jadi berubah menjadi binatang buas. Aku tahu kalau cowok ini pasti kesal. Ketahuan dari aura hitam yang ia pancarkan. Aduh, baru pertama kali ketemu, udah bikin orang kesal.

Cowok itu menghela napas panjang seraya menutup matanya. Alisnya berkedut. Waduh, dia kesal banget pasti. "Kuulangi sekali lagi. Tidak ada siaran ulang ketika kutanya kau. Kalau kau tidak dengar, _kamikorosu_." Ucapnya dengan nada mematikan.

Hie! Aku diancam olehnya. Aku menelan ludah. Aku harus pasang telinga baik-baik nih. Bisa-bisa aku dihabisi oleh cowok ini. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Tidak mau membuat dia lebih marah lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" ternyata dia memang menanyakan namaku. Ah, seharusnya aku langsung jawab aja. Aku telah membuat orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu denganku kesal.

"Eeh... Sawada Tsunayoshi." Jawabku. Cowok itu mengangguk tanpa melepas tatapannya dariku. Ada apa sih? Kenapa dia menatapku terus. Kalau ada sesuatu diwajahku, bilang donk. Aku jadi grogi terus kalau ditatap terus-menerus.

"Kau iri melihat wajahku yang keren ya, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" tanya cowok itu. Aku sedikit kaget karena dia bertanya seperti itu padaku.

"I-iya. Aku jadi ingin punya wajah keren sepertimu." Jawabku. Lagi-lagi cowok itu tersenyum. Wuaa... keren banget (author : KYAAA! KYOYA! #_nosebleed_). Tiba-tiba saja, tangan kananannya menyentuh pipi kiriku. Dielusnya dengan lembut. Otakku agak mencerna apa yang dilakukan cowok itu.

...

...

...

_BLAAAAAAAAARRRRRR_

DI-DIA ME-ME-MENYENTUH PIPIKU?!

OKE, sekarang aku serasa meledak. Dan aku sangat yakin kalau parasku sekarang sangat merah bak lobster rebus. Aku membatu di tempat. Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Eh? Tunggu dulu! KENAPA AKU DEG-DEGAN SAMA COWOK?! SADAR TSUNA! SADAR!

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau..." aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku terlalu gugup melanjutkannya. Meskipun hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku harus bersikap normal, tapi tubuhku tidak bisa. Makin lama, jantungku makin berdetak dengan kencang. Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap normal seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Haha, tidak ada apa-apa bagaimana. Sekarang pipiku lagi disentuh oleh seorang COWOK! Mungkin cewek tidak apa-apa, tapi ini COWOK! DAN SANGAT TIDAK WAJAR KALAU AKU DEG-DEGAN SAMA COWOK!

"Wah, pipimu lembut banget. Padahal kau cowok, tapi kulitmu seperti cewek."

"A-APA! JA-JANGAN BICARA YG TIDAK-TIDAK!" teriakku. Uh, kenapa dia bilang begitu? Ok, kuanggap itu sebagai pujian dan terima kasih. Tapi baca situasi donk! Jangan bilang begitu saat situasi seperti ini. Jantungku tambah berdetak dengan kencang nih. Cowok itu justru tertawa kecil. Tangannya masih tetap di pipiku. Ukh, dia keren banget kalau ketawa.

Cowok itu menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku. Meskipun tidak tertawa lagi, tapi dia masih tersenyum. Tetap aja masih membuatku deg-degan. Kenapa dia menatapku ya? Apa dia tidak bosan melihatku terus?

"Tsunayoshi..."

_DEG_

Di-dia memanggil nama kecilku? Be-berani banget! Padahal baru saja kenal, itu pun Cuma kenal sepihak. Aku sama sekali belum mengetahui namanya! Ya ampun, kenapa aku tambah deg-degan. Aku pasti sudah tidak mulai waras sekarang! Sepertinya aku harus ke RSJ untuk memeriksa ada apa sebenarnya dengan otakku ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh didalamnya.

"A-apa?" tanyaku berusaha tidak terlihat malu.

"Kau tidak perlu iri dengan wajahku. Dan kau juga tidak perlu mempunyai wajah keren sepertiku." Hah? Dia ngomong apa sih? Apa maksudnya? Aku tambah tidak ngerti.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Untunglah aku sudah tidak gugup lagi.

"Karena kau sudah cukup dengan wajah manismu itu."

Siiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg

Aku terdiam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja cowok itu katakan padaku. Cowok itu juga terlihat menunggu apa yang akan kukatakan begitu mendengar perkataannya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriakanku membahana di seluruh cafe. Aku sangat syok dengan perkataan cowok ini.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu?" tanya cowok itu. Dia sedikit terkejut karena aku teriak tiba-tiba.

"Ba-barusan kau bilang apa?" bukannya menjawab, malah aku yang balik nanya. Saat ini otakku hanya terfokus sama perkataan cowok itu. Jelas saja aku kaget, karena cowok itu tadi bilang aku...

"Oh soal itu. Aku bilang kau manis. Apa ada yang salah?"

BLAAAAAAARRRRR

Barusan...

Dia...

Bilang...

Aku...

...

MANIS?!

...

Haha...

Lucu sekali. Pasti indera pendengarku sudah rusah. Aku pasti salah dengar. Pasti! Tidak mungkin cowok ini bilang aku manis (author : dari sononya kau emang manis Tsu-chan). Ukh, kenapa saat cowok itu bilang aku manis, aku malah ingat 'orang itu'? Oh tidak. Jangan pikir yang macam-macam dulu Tsuna. Kau sekarang harus fokus sama cowok di depanmu ini dulu. Urusan lain, kau pikirkan nanti.

"Ka-kau bercanda 'kan?" tanyaku. Aku harus memastikan bahawa yang dibilang cowok itu hanya bercanda.

"Hah? Bercanda? Tidak kok. Kau memang manis, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tidak! Bukan telingaku yang konslet, tapi otak cowok itu yang sudah konslet. Kenapa sich, semua cewek yang kutemui bahkan cowok pun, bilang aku... err... ma-manis. Grrr, aku lama-lama kesal juga. Aku 'kan cowok! Masa dibilang manis? (author : emang kau manis) emangnya aku cewek? (author : kau 'kan mirip cewek).

"Ukh... aku tidak suka dibilang begitu." Aku menipis tangan cowok itu dari pipiku. Kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping lagi. Aku yakin, wajahku pasti merona lagi. Kudengar cowok itu tertawa kecil. Hey, kok dia sennag sekali membuatku seperti ini? Dasar tidak punya simpati.

"Kau tahu Sawada Tsunayoshi? Jika wajahmu merona seperti itu, kau tambah terlihat manis. Aku jadi pengen menggodamu." BUSET! COWOK INI BLAK-BLAKN BANGET! DAN APA DIA TIDAK SADAR BAHWA UCAPANNYA TAMBAH MEMBUATKU MERONA?! INI SICH NAMANYA BUKAN PENGEN MENGGODAKU, TAPI JUSTRU DARI TADI SUDAH MENGGODAKU! DIA SENGAJA ATAU APA SICH?! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI JALAN PIKIRAN COWOK ZAMAN SEKARANG!

"Ja-jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Cukup sudah. Aku tidak bisa disini terus-menerus. Bisa-bisa aku mati karena serangan jantung.

Tapi ternyata dewi keberuntungan tidak memihak kepadaku. Disaat aku ingin pergi, cowok itu menahan tanganku. Aku terbelalak. Apa yang ingin cowok itu lakukan padaku?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku." Kataku seraya berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Tapi apa daya, kekuatanku kalah jauh dari cowok ini. Hiks, sedihnya menjadi cowok lemah. Tapi, daritadi ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalaku. Cowok yang daritadi duduk kenapa tidak menghentikan temannya sendiri? Dasar cowok-cowok tidak waras!

"Tsunayoshi..." cowok itu memanggil nama... kecilku? Hey hey, mentang-mentang sudah mengetahui namaku, lalu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Ok, aku tidak ngelarang. Tapi akrab aja nggak. Kenal pun Cuma kenal sepihak. Aku sama sekali belum tahu nama cowok ini. Dan entah kenapa, aku punya firasat buruk dengan panggilan ini. Cowok itu menatapku terus. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Tanpa kusadari, tangan cowok itu yang awalnya memegang tanganku, berpindah ke daguku. Syok. Aku syok seketika. Cowok itu... me-memegang da-daguku! La-lalu... ke-kenapa di-dia mendongakkan wajahku ke arah wajahnya?! Meskipun jarak antara wajahku dan wajhnya masih agak jauh, tetap saja membuatku deg-degan. Dan entah kenapa, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melawan. Padahal tanganku tidak digenggam dia lagi. Tatapannya seakan menyihirku untuk tetap diam dan tidak melawan.

"Tsunayoshi..." cowok itu memanggil namaku lagi. Oi, apa tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa dikeluarkan selain namaku? Cowok itu langsung tersenyum. Biasanya kalau dia tersenyum, aku pasti deg-degan, tapi sekarang beda. Senyumannya itu membuatku merinding. Jelas saja aku merinding. Karena senyumannya tidak seperti yang sebelumnya. Melainkan senyuman yang agak... err, me-mesum? Ukh, tidak cocok dengan cowok seperti dia. Mungkin... licik? Yah, mungkin.

Ok, singkarkan pikiran soal itu dulu. Sekarang fokus dulu dengan apa yang akan cowok ini lakukan. Kupikir, aksinya akan berhenti sampai sini, ternyata dugaanku salah. Kali ini yang benar-benar membuatku sampai jantungku mau copot adalah...

...

Cowok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Oi oi, dia mau ngapain? Ja-jangan bilang dia mau...

...

...

Me-menciumku?!

GYAAAAAAAAA! YANG BENAR SAJA! MANA SUDI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU DIREBUT SAMA COWOK! APALAGI COWOK INI BELUM KEKENAL SAMA SEKALI! MASA UDAH DICIUM BEGITU SAJA! HIIEEEE, _KAMISAMA, _KUHARAP INI SEMUA MIMPI!

Namun, sekeras apa pun hatiku mengatakan mimpi, tetap saja kenyataan pahit-lebih tapatnya mengerikan- tidak bisa dirubah sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa bergerak maupun berteriak. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Wajah cowok itu semakin mendekat ke wajahku. HIIIIIEEEEE, _TASUKETE_!

"Oya oya, cukup sampai disini Hibari Kyoya." Tiba-tiba saja cowok yang dari tadi duduk di kursi tamu-akhirnya dia bergerak juga-sudah berada di samping cowok yang bernama... Hibari Kyoya. Oh, jadi cowok yang nyaris me-bla bla bla ku namanya Hibari Kyoya? Hmm, namanya bagus juga. Cocok dengan orangnya. Argh, sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu. Cowok bernama Hibari-san itu nyaris menciummu Tsuna.

Aku terpaku melihat cowok yang menghentikan Hibari. Dia tidak kalah keren dengan Hibari-san. Cowok itu berambut seperti... nanas? Hey, model rambut remaja cowok zaman sekarang aneh-aneh ya? Entahlah. Rambutnya berwarna indigo. Poninya yang panjang menutup mata kanannya. Wow, gayanya keren juga. Aku yakin kalau cewek-cewek melihatnya pasti bakal teriak histeris.

"Jangan menghalangiku Rokudo Mukuro." Kata Hibari-san seraya menatap tajam cowok yang bernama Rokudo Mukuro. Oh, jadi cowok yang berambut seperti nanas-eh salah. Maksudku berambut indigo ini namanya Rokudo Mukuro.

"Aku memperbolehkanmu mendekatinya, tapi tidak sampai menciumnya." Kata Mukuro.

"Huh, emangnya apa hakmu melarangku menciumnya? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Tsunayoshi." Jawab Hibari-san. Hey, pembicaraan macam apa ini? Kenapa mereka berdua seenaknya saja mengklaim aku sebagai milik mereka?

"Tsunayoshi, _daijoubuka_?" tanya Mukuro kepadaku. Huh, lagi-lagi memanggil nama kecilku. Ah, sudahlah. Kembali ke topik awal. Mukuro sama sekali tidak meladeni omongan Hibari-san, Hibari-san dicuekin. Yang dicuekin menatap Mukuro dengan _deathglare_. Mukuro yang ditatap biasa-biasa saja. Seakan dia tidak melihat tatapan Hibari-san. Aku yang tidak ditatap justru merinding ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku singkat. Mukuro tersenyum lembut mendengar jawabanku. Ya ampun, dia keren banget kalau tersenyum. Sama kayak Hibari-san. Hanya saja, yang bikin beda hanya senyumannnya saja. Hibari-san tersenyum dingin kalau Mukuro tersenyum lembut. Tapi kerennya sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku khawatir sekali kalau kau sampai dicium sama birdy sinting ini." Hibari-san yang –kayaknya- merasa ada penekanan di kata 'sinting' semakin men-_deathglare_ Mukuro dan aura pembunuh keluar darinya. Dan anehnya, Mukuro masih biasa-biasa saja. Ok, sekarang fokus ke Mukuro. Apa-apaan omongannya tadi? memangnya aku pacarnya? Ternyata Mukuro sama sintingnya dengan Hibari-san.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi itu bukan milikmu, nanas!" sama, aku juga bukan milikmu Hibari Kyoya.

"Oh, songong sekali ya tuan birdy. Kuingatkan, Tsunayoshi emang bukan milikku, dan dia juga bukan milikmu. Jadi kita tidak punya hak mengklaimnya." Lho? Kenapa Mukuro ngomong kayak gitu? Apa sebenarnya Mukuro ini orangnya baik? Kayaknya begitu. Berarti aku Cuma sedikit salah paham saja sama omongannya tadi. Syukurlah, dia masih waras.

"Cih, omonganmu sok bijaksana saja." Hibari-san berdecak kesal. Dia membalikkan badannya membelakangi kami dengan raut muka super duper kesal. Atau mungkin marah.

"_A-arigatou_ Mukuro-san." Kataku. Mukuro tersenyum menanggapinya.

Rasanya aku sudah terlalu lama disini. Kulihat jam tanganku, dan ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13:15. Ya ampun, ternyata aku sudah 15 menit disini. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar. Gawat, kalau aku pulang telat, _dia_ pasti akan memberiku _hukuman_. Hie, aku tidak mau mendapat _hukuman_ darinya.

"A-ano, aku mau pulang. Nanti orang tuaku khawatir padaku." Aku pamit kepada Mukuro.

"Hah? Pulang sekarang? Nanti saja." Mukuro kelihatan kecewa. Hah, memangnya kenapa kalau aku pulang?

"_Demo_, aku pasti akan dicari oleh orang tuaku. Sudah ya, _sayonara_." Aku membalikkan badanku. Di saat aku hendak beranjak dari tempatku, Mukuro menghentikanku dengan cara... memelukku! OI, APA-APAAN DIA! KENAPA DIA MEMELUKKU DARI BELAKANG?!

"Mu-Mukuro-_san_... kenapa tiba-tiba kau..." belum selesai aku bicara, Mukuro sudah memotong perkataanku.

"Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro membisikkan namaku tepat di telingaku. Geli. Rasanya geli. Hembusan napasnya yang hangat membuat telingaku terasa geli. Tapi di saat yang sama, ada sensani hangat yang kurasakan di parasku. Aaaahhh, parasku pasti merona lagi. Kurasakan detak jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Semoga saja Muruko tidak mendengarnya.

Yang membuatku jantungan adalah... TIBA-TIBA MUKURO MENCIUM TELINGAKU! HIIIEE, HENAPA DIA MENCIUM TELINGAKU?! Baiklah, kutarik kembali perkataanku tadi. Rokudo Mukuro tidak waras. Dia GILA. Perhatikan kata yang di_caps lock_ ini. Bahkan lebih GILA dari Hibari-san.

"Mu-Mukuro-san... he-hentikan..." ucapku. Tapi Mukuro tidak menghentikan kegiatan sintingnya itu.

"Tsunayoshi... jangan pergi. Aku masih ingin kau berada disini." Bisik Mukuro di telingaku kemudian mencium telingaku lagi. Apa dia tidak bosan mencium telingaku terus menerus? Dan apakah perlu menghentikanku dengan cara seperti 'ini'? Bisa gunakan cara yang lebih normal lagi 'kan? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran cowok ini.

"Ta-tapi..." aku berusaha melepaskan diriku dari pelukan Mukuro. Sayangnya, semakin aku memberontak, semakin kuat pula pelukan Mukuro. Hey, segitunyakah dia tidak ingin melepaskanku? Tiba-tiba saja Mukuro membalikkan badanku sehingga kami berdua saling berhadapan. Dia mencengkram kedua bahuku. Sakit sih, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Mukuro selanjutnya.

Beberapa detik kami bertatapan, tangan kanan Mukuro memegang poninya kemudian menyibakkan poninya ke samping sehingga kedua matanya terlihat sekarang. Alangkah terkejutnya aku begitu melihat mata kanannya. Mata kanannya berwarna merah terang. Warna merah itu terlihat begitu menyala. Dan terdapat kanji 'enam' di bola matanya. Mata yang unik menurutku.

Kulihat Mukuro tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyuman lembut kayak tadi, melainkan senyuman... mesum?! WOOII, DIA MAU NGAPAIN HAH?! APA YANG DIPIKIRKAN DIA SEKARANG?! DASAR NANAS MESUM! Baiklah, kenapa aku jadi mengumpatnya begini?

Intuisiku mengatakan, bahawa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Dan ternyata benar saja, tangan kiri Mukuro masih tetap berada di pinggangku, sedangkan tangan kanannnya berada di belakang kepalaku. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Oi oi, jangan-jangan dia mau...

...

MENCIUMKU!

APANYA YANG TIDAK PUNYA HAK MENGKLAIMKU?! BUKTINYA SAJA DIA SENDIRI YANG MELAKUKAN INI! DASAR TUKANG BOHONG! DIA MAU MENCIUMKU SETELAH MENGUCAPKAN DUSTA! JADI YANG TADI HANYA SEKEDAR AKTING BELAKA! OH, PINTAR SEKALI YA SI NANAS MESUM INI!

Tanganku menahan dadanya supaya tidak berdekatan. Tapi dorongan Mukuro terlalu kuat. Percuma saja aku menahannya. Tidak ada gunananya sama sekali. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau _first kiss-_ku direbut oleh seorang pria. Apalagi pria seperti Mukuro. Oh tidak, mimpi yang amat sangat buruk bagiku dicium oleh pria seperti Mukuro.

Jarak antara wajah kami berdua semakin terkikis. Napas Mukuro bisa kurasakan. Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Berdoa dalam hati, semoga ada yang menolongku. Atau kalau perlu, kejadian ini hanya mimpi buruk belaka.

Dan...

...

DUAGH

Hah?

Kenapa ada suara pukulan?

Kebuka kedua kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan, dan yang kulihat adalah... wajah Mukuro yang lebam-sampai ngeluarin darah-akibat pukulan dari tonfa milik... Hibari-san.

Hee, Hibari-san menolongku...

Pelukan Mukuro melemah. Ini kesempatanku untuk kabur. Tidak membuang-buang waktu, aku langsung melepaskan pelukan Mukuro dan dengan kecepatan kilat (walau aslinya lambat) aku berlari ke arah pintu.

"EEEEHHH! TSUNAYOSHI-CHAN KABUR! INI GARA-GARA KAU BIRDY!" kudengar Mukuro protes ke Hibari-san. Peduli amat, aku harus kabur secepatnya.

"Aku melakukannya karena kau mau menciumnya! Daripada mikirin soal itu, kejar Tsunayoshi, dasar nanas bego!" kata Hibari-san. Karena penasaran, aku menoleh ke belakang. kulihat Hibari-san sudah siap-siap mengerjarku dengan tonfanya. Dan Mukuro mengeluarkan trident-yang entah darimana muncul-hiiiieee, itu senjata _diávolos!_

"Kufufufu... mau kemana kau Tsunayoshi-chan? Jangan pikir bisa kabur dari kami." Kata Mukuro dengan tawa aneh. Aku merasakan aura kemesuman yang dipancarkannya. Oh tidak, jangan sampai aku tertangkap oleh mereka!

Yes, akhirnya kau berhasil menggapai kenop pintu, segera kubuka pintu. Tapi... roda takdir berputar ke arah lain, pintunya... TERKUNCI! Habislah sudah.

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang. Pintunya tadi sudah kukunci~" kata Mukuro seraya memamerkan kunci pintu. Cih, kapan dia mengunci pintunya? Licik sekali dia! Bagaimana aku bisa kabur?

Ayo berpikir. Aku harus berpikir. Aku harus bisa kabur dari dua _diávolos _ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sedangkan mereka berdua semakin mendekatiku. Aku semakin merapat ke pintu. Aku sudah tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi. Dalam hati aku terus berdoa, semoga saja ada seseorang yang menolongku dari dua _diávolos _ini. Tidak apa-apa kalau 'orang itu', yang penting aku selamat.

Tapi, aku rasa semuanya percuma. Tangan kananku sudah dipegang oleh Mukuro, sedangkan Hibari-san memegang tangan kiriku. Aku terperangkap. Mereka menyandarkan kedua tanganku di pintu. Aku tidak berkutik sama sekali. Meskipun kakiku bebas, tapi aku tidak bisa menggerakkannya. Kakiku terasa mati rasa.

Tidak. Pikir Tsuna. Kau masih punya cara untuk kabur. Ayo pikir. 'Orang itu' sudah memberitahumu segala cara untuk kabur dari musuh. Ayo pikir!

Hibari-san dan Mukuro mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka ke wajahku. Kayaknya mereka mau mencium pipiku. Hiiee, dasar gay! Aku tetap berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan masa lalu muncul begitu saja di kepalaku.

'_Ingat!Kalau tangan dan kakimu sudah dikunci oleh musuh atau terasa mati rasa, tidak bisa digerakkan lagi, teriaklah sekencang-kencang mungkin sampai lawanmu kaget. Soalnya, suaramu cempreng kayak cewek.'_

INI DIA! AKU HARUS BERTERIAK! Untung aku ingat cara yang 'orang itu' berikan padaku. Yah, meskipun di akhir kalimat membuatku sangat sakit hati karena hinaannya. Meskipun 'dia' tidak sadar kalau sudah mengejekku dan yang dikatakannya juga benar sih. Tepat disaat Hibari-san dan Mukuro mau menciumku, aku berteriak sangat kencang.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! MESUUUUUMMMMM! " ok, mungkin teriakanku sangat aneh, tapi masa bodoh. Toh, mereka emang mesum. Dan benar saja, teriakanku membahana ke seluruh cafe, bahkan aku yakin bisa kedengaran sampai luar. Hibari-san dan Mukuro begitu kaget sampai mereka berdua terjungkal ke belakang. Kesempatan ini kumanfaatkan. Aku mengambil kunci yang dipegang Mukuro lalu membuka pintu. Setelah terbuka, aku berlari keluar secepat kilat.

"_Sayonara_ Hibari-san, Mukuro-san! Kuharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi! Bahkan di akhirat sekalipun!" teriakku lalu kabur sejauh mungkin.

_With Hibari and Mukuro_.

Hibari dan Mukuro cengo sambil menatap mangsa mereka yang sekian lamanya merek incar, akhirnya kabur juga. Lagipula salah sendiri, pake cara gak elit begitu. Kalau baru pertama kali bertemu, kenalan dulu dengan baik-baik. Jangan main langsung 'nyerang'. Kesan pertama yang diberikan jadi takut tuh. Dasar nanas dan birdy mesum #dibantai Hibari and Mukuro.

"Ini gara-gara kau, birdy sialan. Tsunayoshi-chan_ku_ jadi kabur tuh." Kata si nanas-eh maksudku Mukuro.

"Hah? 'Tsunayoshi-chan_ku_' katamu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tsunayoshi itu milikku, nanas _psycho_." Kata Hibari.

"Oya, sejak kapan kau berani nyolot begitu? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mendidikmu seperti itu." kata Mukuro dengan pembulih vena yang bermunculan di pelipisnya. Berusaha menahan emosinya karena diejek 'nanas _pyscho_' (lha, kenyataannya emang gitu).

"Oh ya? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah diurus olehmu, nanas cabul. Ogah banget aku diurus oleh buah." Kata Hibari dengan nada mengejek. Wao, sepertinya Hibari emang pengen memanas-manasi Mukuro.

"Kau... sengaja nyari ribut ya?" haha, kesabaran Mukuro sudah diambang batasnya. GO HIBARI! Ejek aja terus si kepala nanas itu #plak.

"Kalau iya emanya kenapa?" jawab Hibari.

Mukuro yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi, langsung menyerang Hibari dengar garpu kesayangannya (Mukuro : bukan garpu! Ini _trident_!)

Hibari dengan gesit, menahan serangan Mukuro dengan tongkatnya (Hibari : author, _kamikorosu_)-eh maksudku, tonfa kesayangannya.

"Aku gak ada waktu melayanimu, _herbivore_ nanas. Sekarang aku mau menyusun rencana untuk kembali ke Namimori. Sudah setahun aku tidak kembali ke sekolah." Hah? Setahun? Lama amat!

"Ukh, enak sekali kau bisa sekolah bareng dengan Tsunayoshi-chan! Kalau begitu, aku mau masuk SMP Namimori juga."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mau ngurusin 'orang itu' dulu. Kalau 'dia' masih ada, sulit untuk mendapatkan Tsunayoshi kembali."

"Oh, 'dia' ya? Emang benar juga. Sulit untuk mengalahkannya. Pokoknya, aku tidak akan kalah dengannya! Tsunayoshi-chan milkku!"

"Hn... lebih baik hilangkan ilusimu. Dan kita segera mencari 'dia'."

"Haahh... merepotkan banget mencari 'dia.'

Dalam sekejap, cafe yang megah itu hilang. Dua sosok pemuda itu pun sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat mereka.

**\\G27-1827-6927/**

_Back to Tsuna pov._

_With Tsuna_.

Aku berlari menjauhi cafe laknat itu. Setelah merasa cukup jauh, aku menghentikan larriku. Aku mengengok ke belakang, mengecek apakah dua _diávolos _itu mengejarku atau tidak. Setelah kuperhatikan dengan cukup lama, ternyata mereka tidak mengejarku, syukurlah. Aku bisa tenang sekarang.

Aku berjalan di tengah keamaian. Entah kenapa, semua orang menatapku. Beberapa ada yang berbisik. Memangnya penampilanku aneh ya? Kayaknya iya. Soalnya parasku merona karena kepanasan, bulir-bulir keringat bercucuran di pelipisku, bahkan tiga kancing bagian atas terbuka gara-gara dua_ diávolos _tadi. Poniku yang basah karena keringat, menempel di wajahku. Aku rasa, orang-orang menatapku bukan kerena penampilanku yang aneh. Aku jadi merinding karena beberapa preman melihatku dengan tersenyum... mesum. Hie! Ada apa lagi ini?! Aku jadi takut lagi.

Saat aku masih khusyuk dengan ketakutanku, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memegang bahuku dari belakang. Aku begidik ngeri. Siapa orang ini? Apa dia Hibari-san? Atau Mukuro? _Kamisama_, tolong jangan pertemukan aku dengan dua _diávolos _mesum itu lagi. Cukup sekali dengan permuan yang mengerikan itu.

Kuberanikan diriku menoleh ke belakang. dan kini kulihat cowok yang memegang bahuku, cowok yang model rambutnya sama denganku, hanya saja rambutnya pirang, bermata _sapphire, _tatapannya sangat tenang, memakai seragam SMP Namimori, kulitnya putih,. Cowok yang sangat menawan dan sempurna. Aku seperti melihat seorang dewa.

"Gi-Giotto..."

Ya.

Giotto.

Cowok terpopuler di SMP Namimori. Sangking populernya, satu kota sampai mengenal Giotto. Bagaimana tidak kenal, Giotto orang sangat ramah, baik hati, selalu menolong orang yang kesusahan, multitalenta, dan sebagainya. Tidak ada orang yang tidak mengenal Giotto.

Cowok idaman para cewek. Dengan segala kekerenannya, kepintarannya, kebaikannya, kekuatannya, Giotto berhasil membuat seluruh cewek di kota takhluk padanya. Cowok-cowok saja sampai terkagum-kagum, termasuk aku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tsuna? Seharusnya kau sudah berada di rumah sekarang." Kata Giotto dengan suara _barittone_-nya yang khas.

"Eh... aku tadi..." aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Pikiranku melayang saat di cafe tadi. mendadak parasku merona. Aku cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Apa yang kupikirkan? Jangan pikirkan mimpi buruk itu!

"Kau kenapa? Ayo jujur. Pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu. Buktinya saja penampilanmu berantakan." Deg. Instingmu tajam banget Giotto. Masa aku harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi di cafe tadi? bisa-bisa dia ngamuk besar. Bahkan aku yakin, dia tidak akan ragu-ragu mencari dua orang itu lalu menghabisinya. Atau kalau perlu, dia masukkan ke penjara sekalian, yah gara-gara perlakuan yang tidak lazim dan hina. Tapi aku tidak sekejam itu sama Hibari-san dan Mukuro. Toh, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Jadi, mending jangan membuat mereka kesusahan.

"Aku... tersesat, lalu dikejar-kejar sama anjing." Giotto memandangiku dengan curiga. Duh, sekali-sekali instingmu jangan tajam donk Giotto. Giotto menghela napas panjang dan langsung menarik tanganku. Dia membawaku ke gang yang sepi dan gelap.

Giotto menyandarkan aku di dinding. Kedua tanganku ditahannya. Aku terperangkap, tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Sama seperti insiden dengan Hibari-san dan Mukuro.

Giotto menatapku lekat. Aku jadi deg-degan ditatapnya. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas Giotto pada wajahku. Tiba-tiba Giotto mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Aku terbelalak. Aku bisa merasakan deru napas Giotto yang semakin dekat. Oi oi, jangan bilang dia mau melakukan hal 'itu'. Jangan sampai.

"Tsuna, sepertinya kau sudah lupa hukuman kalau kau berbohong padaku. Perlu kuingatkan lagi?"

"HIIIIIEEE! IYA IYA! AKU AKAN JUJUR! JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL ITU!" jeritku. Giotto sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya gara-gara suaraku yang ber-_high pitch._ Maaf deh kalau suaraku cempreng kayak cewek. Lagian kau mau ngelakuin hal 'itu', jelas saja aku berteriak sekencang mungkin. Lagipula itu saranmu agar kabur dari musuh 'kan, Giotto.

"Baiklah. Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Tidak usah bertele-tele, langsung _to the point_." Kata Giotto. Huh, bagiku itu terdengar seperti perintah. Ah, bukan. Itu emang perintah. Dasar banyak maunya, tukang maksa, manja, perintah sana-sini. Baiklah, kenapa aku jadi mengumpatnya begitu?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Semoga saja Giotto tidak marah dengan apa yang kuceritakan. "Tadi... saat aku pulang, aku melewati jalan yang biasa kulewati bersama Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto. Tapi, karena mereka berdua ada urusan, aku jadi pulang sendiri. Di perjalanan, perutku lapar. Lalu, aku mecium wangi kue, aku ikuti saja wangi kue itu. mencari tahu darimana asalnya. Setelah kutemukan, ternyata wangi kue itu berasal dari cafe, aku masuk saja mumpung aku lagi lapar. Di cafe itu, aku bertemu dengan dua pelayan. Yang stau berambut hitam, yang satu lagi berambut nana-eh maksudku indigo." Jelasku panjang x lebar = luas. Tunggu, ini bukan belajar matematika. Waktu aku mau melanjutkan cerita tentang pengalaman 'mengerikan' yang kualami tadi di cafe, Giotto langsung memotong penjelasanku.

"Rambut hitam dan rambut indigo? Apa yang berambut hitam membawa burung kecil dan yang berambut indigo model rambutnya seperti nanas?" tanya Giotto serius _plus_ kaget.

"Iya." Jawabku seraya mengangguk.

Giotto terbelalak. Matanya sedikit membulat. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa dia kaget begitu, tapi kuurungkan niatku begitu melihat ekspresi Giotto yang mendadak menjadi menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal dengan sangat erat. Kenapa dia sekesal itu? Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya begitu.

"Tsuna, mau ada tsunami kek, mau ada gempa bumi kek, mau ada kiamat sekalipun (?), pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah datang ke cafe itu lagi. Mengerti?" kata Giotto seraya mencengkram kedua bahuku. Aku _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Giotto. Tsunami? Gempa? Kiamat? Gak usah segitunya kali. Tanpa dikomando pun, aku gak bakal pernah mau datang ke cafe itu lagi. Meskipun di mimpi ataupun di alam baka sekalian.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Gak usah banyak tanya. Turuti saja perintahku. Ingat, jika kau melanggarnya, kau akan tahu konsekuensinya." Ancam Giotto. Mau tak mau, aku tidak bisa bertanya apa-apa lagi. Daripada kena hukuman darinya, mending bungkam untuk selamanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang." Giotto menarik kerah bajuku dari belakang. Menyeretku dengan paksa. Hey, apa-apaan perbuatanmu ini. Sadis banget sih! Aku pengen protes, tapi ekspresi mukanya lagi kesal begitu, aku lebih memilih diam. Aku tidak mau mengejaknya ngobrol kalau sedang kesal begitu. Akan berakibat fatal kalau aku protes sekarang.

Aku heran, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Kenapa dia kesal begitu mendengar ciri-ciri Hibari-san dan Mukuro? Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Hibari-san dan Mukuro? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku. Tapi aku abaikan saja dulu.

Toh, aku juga bakal tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi nanti.

**\\G27-1827-6927/**

_Rumah Tsuna_

Aku dan Giotto memasuki rumah. Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu satu hal. Aku dan Giotto tinggal serumah karena kedua orang tuaku berada di Itali. Eits, tapi aku dan Giotto sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Dan Giotto juga bukan sepupuku. Kami hanya teman, atau bisa dibilang senior dan junior yang tinggal serumah. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Tapi, Giotto selalu saja menganggapku lebih dari teman, yah bukannya aku GE-ER. Tapi Giotto sendiri yang bilang begitu. Aku sih, gak peduli dia mau menganggap aku apa, yang penting bukan sebagai musuh.

Hmm, sudah setahun Giotto tinggal di rumahku. Dia ditugaskan oleh tou-san untuk menjagaku. Haahh, padahal waktu itu, tou-san dan Giotto tidak begitu akrab. Cuma sebatas kenal saja, tapi dia sudah dipercaya oleh tou-san maupun kaa-san. Giotto juga mau menerimanya dengan senang hati. gak apa-apa juga sih, daripada aku sendirian disini. Siapa yang mau merawatku? Lagipula, orang tua Giotto sudah meninggal, jadi dia juga menganggap orang tuaku sebagai orang tuanya. Aku gak keberatan sih.

Satu lagi, mau tahu bagaimana perjuangan Giotto agar bisa tinggal di rumahku? Jangan salah, sewaktu Giotto disuruh tinggal di rumahku, penuh perjuangan agar bisa tinggal di rumahku dengan nyaman. Sebenarnya butuh wktu agak panjang untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi gak apalah.

_LET'S CEKIDOT! _(author : cekidot? Bahasa apa tuh?)

Ini kisah satu tahun yang lalu...

.

**TBC**

* * *

N : BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII! AKHIRNYA FIC KHR JADI JUGA!

Tsuna : N-CHAN! APA-APAAN INI?! BARU AJA 'TARGET 1', AKU UDAH DAPAT PERAN SIAL BEGINI!

Mukuro&Hibari : Hey, peran kami berdua nista banget. Bikin cool sedikit donk.

Giotto : Yaah, setidaknya kemunculan pertamaku tidak buruk juga.

N : Nah, karena hanya Giotto yang tidak protes akan kemunculannya, jadi hanya Giotto yang dapat hadiah #nyodorin hadian ke Giotto.

Giotto : _Arigatou_, N-san. Kau baik sekali #_angelic smile_

N : A-a-a-a-ah... ti-tidak ju-juga kok... #_Blush_

Tsuna&Hibari&Mukuro : Dasar author pilih kasih!

N : Hah? Kalian ngomong apa tadi? #shinigami aura

Tsuna&Hibari&Mukuro : Ah... nggak.

N : Baiklah, segini dulu dari kami. Mohon maaf jika fic saya jelek. Mohon reviewnya, yah kalau mau sih.

Giotto&Tsuna&Hibari&Mukuro : Ada spoiler untuk 'target 2' silahkan lihat.

**SPOILER FOR 'TARGET 2' :**

"Dia sudah bilang lepaskan 'kan? Lepaskan sekarang sebelum kupatahkan tangan kalian."

"Namaku... Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna, siapa cowok cakep itu? Pacarmu ya?"

"APA?! DIA TINGGAL DI RUMAH KITA?! OGAH, AKU GAK SETUJU!"

"Hmm, mungkin benar yang dikatakan orang-orang. 'Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan'."

"Tahu gak? Ketua komite kedisiplinan kita udah kembali."

"Murid baru berambut nanas? Glek, firasatku buruk nih."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nanas?! Sekolahmu 'kan di Kokuyo! Bukannya disini, pergi sana!"

"Tujuan kita bertiga hanya satu bukan? Yaitu menjadikan Tsunayoshi sebagi milik kita."

**CIAO CIAO**


End file.
